1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indole ring-containing heterocyclic compounds, and particularly to propanone-substituted indole ring-containing heterocyclic compounds, as novel α-glucosidase inhibitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoles form a large class of heterocyclic compounds, found in many natural products, such as alkaloids, fungal metabolites and marine natural products. Indole myriad derivatives have therefore captured the attention of organic synthetic chemists. Indole and its analogs are known to possess a wide spectrum of biological activities. Several indole derivatives were reported as anticancer, antibacterial, anti-ulcerative, anti-platelet, anti-malarial, anti-leishmanial, antiviral, antioxidant, anti-rheumatoidal, anti-HIV, immunomodulator, anti-tubercular, inhibitors of chemical mediator's release and leukotriene B4 tyrosinase and aldose (reductase activity).
Some of these compounds also possess anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties. They play a vital role in the immune system. Many indole derivatives are potent scavengers of free radicals. The immense biological activities of indole derivatives led to vigorous research to develop and optimize highly efficient arid economical synthetic routs towards novel biologically active indole substances. In this regard, asymmetric synthesis is one of the most promising approaches for accessing enantio-pure compounds, including diverse indole derivatives.
Glucosidases are also involved in several important biological processes, such as the synthesis of glycoproteins and the lysosomal catabolism of glycol conjugates. In addition, α-glucosidase inhibitors have been also used as inhibitors of tumor metastasis, and as anti-obesity drugs, fungi static compounds, insect's anti-feedants, anti-viral and immune modulators. The inhibition of α-glucosidase is reported mainly to overcome the risk of postprandial hyperglycemia in diabetic patients, which in turn is associated with cardiovascular and other health disorders. 1-Deoxynojirimycin, acarbose, miglitol, etc. have been developed as α-glucosidase inhibitors. However, many of them have adverse effects and low patient tolerability. Therefore, there is an urgent need for safe and effective α-glucosidase inhibitors to control diabetic and cardiovascular complications due to hyperglycemia.
Thus, novel α-glucosidase inhibitors incorporating an indole moiety solving the aforementioned problems is desired.